There are four services maintained at an institutional level in support of the research programs of the Eye Research Institute. These services are the Computer Unit, Animal Care Facilities, Instrument Shop, and Electronics Shop. Although none of these services perform research per se, they all make essential contributions to research programs. Stabilization of these services through core support is essential to keep the services available on a uniform basis. Because these services are operated on an in-house basis, considerable savings over similar outside commercial services are realized, and the final total cost of research is reduced. Direction and control of all services is afforded through institutional channels, so that all research programs have access to them. Adequate facilities are presently available to accomodate these services. The service staff have all had training and experience in their particular fields. Services such as these have often been neglected in the development of research programs at a research institution, and the recognition of their importance to research is essential to continued high quality investigation.